liberproeliisfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Ynnead
Ynnead=thumb|400px |-|O Yncarne=thumb|400px Introdução '''Ynnead' é o Deus Eldar dos Mortos, que também representa a última esperança da raça Eldar. Assim como Khaine, Cegorach, e Isha, Ynnead não foi devorado durante o ataque inicial de Slaanesh. No entanto, no caso de Ynnead, era porque o deus tecnicamente não tinha surgido, ainda sim. Muitos videntes Eldar acreditam que Ynnead está dormente, crescendo apartir das almas dos falecidos que habitam os Infinitos Circuitos do Mundo Artesanal. Uma vez que cada Eldar vivente tenha morrido, os espíritos Eldar se combinarão dentro do Immaterium e darão à luz ao Deus dos Mortos. Devido ao poder combinado das almas dos Eldar e do poder psíquico que foram dotados por Asuryan antes de sua morte, Ynnead será, de longe, o deus Eldar mais poderoso de todos. De fato, será tão poderoso que um novo reino se formará dentro de Ynnead, servindo como uma vida após a morte para os Eldar que impede forçosamente que sejam atraídos para a Warp. Com este poder esmagador, Ynnead aniquilará Slaanesh de uma vez por todas antes de fazer com que todos os Eldar falecidos reencarnem no universo material, libertando-os dos pecados de seu passado e permitindo que a trágica raça finalmente viva em paz sem medo da morte Características Nome: Yncarne, o Avatar de Ynnead | Ynnead Idade: Inaplicável; Embora ele tenha sido "criado" há muito pouco tempo, a natureza do Warp faz com que ele já tenha existido desde sempre, e ao mesmo tempo, ainda nem tenha sido criado Gênero: Inaplicável, Ynnead não possui genêro definido, e seu avatar possui características Masculinas e Femininas Classificação: O Avatar Prematuro de Ynnead | Deus Eldar dos Mortos, A Ultima Esperança da Raça Eldar Origem: Warhammer 40.000 Atributos Classe: No mínimo 3-3/A, possivelmente Alta 3-3/A | Alto 8-1/B a Alto 9-1/B, potencialmente Alto 12-1/B | 1A Poderes e Habilidades: Características Físicas Sobre-Humanas, Voo, Campos de Força, Manipulação da Realidade, Manipulação Temporal, Manipulação Espacial, Manipulação do Destino, Manipulação Dimensional, Manipulação Conceitual, Imunidade Paradoxal, Telepatia, Teletransporte, Telecinese, Criação, Imortalidade (Tipos 2 e 9), Atemporalidade, Intangibilidade, Manipulação da Vida e da Morte, Vasto controle sobre todo tipo de poder psíquico, Manipulação da Alma, Ressurreição, Consciência Cósmica, Atingir Intangíveis, Neutralização de Poderes e Imortalidade, extrema habilidade em combate | Todos os poderes anteriores em uma escala infinitamente maior, além de Intangibilidade (Tipo 7) e poder infligir morte instantânea, até mesmo em seres conceituais do nível dele)| Todos os poderes anteriores a níveis muito superiores Dimensionalidade: 3D | 8D a 9D, potencialmente 12D (Foi dito que, caso o Warp e o Matterium se misturassem, a mistura teria doze dimensões, e que os Deuses seriam perfeitamente capazes de entenderem e navegarem no mesmo) | Inaplicável Ataque: No mínimo Sistema Solar, possivelmente Constelação, ignora durabilidade convencional com seus ataques (Seu mero nascimento causou mudanças através de toda a galáxia, desligando Campos Gellar de várias espaçonaves por vários raios-luz; Matou três Grandes Daemônios do Caos de Slaneesh no centro do Olho do Terror, onde Grandes Daemônios podem ficar do tamanho de sistemas solares e agrupamentos de estrelas anãs; É capaz de rasgar seres intangíveis com suas mãos, anular & desligar forças psíquicas que dão vida ás coisas e desintegrar seres a cinzas com seus ataques normais, além de poder causar uma morte "tão permanente" em daemônios, seres que essencialmente são partes fracionalmente minúsculas dos conceitos que representam, que eles simplesmente cessam de existir) | Infinita (O mais poderoso deus do Panteão Eldar, capaz de destruir Slaanesh completamente. O seu estômago vai conter um reino de natureza similar a Warp que vai servir como uma vida após a morte segura para os Eldar) | Transcendente (Os Deuses do Caos no Warp transcendem toda a espécie de conceito de tempo, espaço, dimensionalidade, e até dos outros conceitos, e o Warp em si é o Caos. E Ynnead é capaz de destruir Slaanesh e armazenar um reino de natureza similar a Warp em seu estômago) Velocidade: Massivamente Acima da Luz (No mínimo 2 bilhões c; No mínimo comparável a um Fragmento extremamente fraco de um C'tan, que viajou através de sistemas solares para devorar uma estrela) | Onipresente em seu Reino | Inaplicável (Superior a Slaanesh, que transcende os conceitos de dimensionalidade, tempo e espaço) Força de Elevação: Massas Solares (Superou três Grandes Daemônios do Caos em força bruta, que possuem o tamanho de sistemas solares) | Imensurável | Inaplicável Defesa: No mínimo Sistema Solar, possivelmente Constelação, sua regeneração e natureza existencial o tornam quase impossíveis de se matar (Escala ao seu ataque; Mesmo sem contar com a regeneração, Yncarne vai continuar regenerando enquanto Ynnead - o conceito da morte em si - continuar existindo) | Infinita (Está destinado a subjugar Slaanesh, vai armazenar um reino de natureza similar a Warp em seu estômago) | Transcendente Vigor: Ilimitado Alcance: Desconhecida | Infinito | Transcendente Inteligência: Pseudo-Onisciente Fraqueza(s): Ele não é tão poderoso quanto ele deveria ser, já que ele nasceu prematuro | Nenhuma Notável Chave: Yncarne, o Avatar de Ynnead | Dentro da Warp (Pré-6°Códex Daemônico) | Dentro da Warp (Pós-6°Códex Daemônico) Técnicas Notáveis A Disciplina Fantasma: Uma antiga arte psíquica, antigamente usada pelos Aeldari unidos. Os poderes psíquicos Fantasmas dão ao usuário um controle quase absoluto sobre a vida e a morte. Sendo o avatar da divindade da qual a Disciplina provém, ele tem controle absoluto sobre ela. *'Ancestor's Grace:' O Yncarne evoca a grandeza que existe no legado genético de todo o Eldar, aumentando as características físicas e espirituais de todos os aliados até eles atingirem o ápice de seu potencial. *'Shield of Ynnead:' O Yncarne cria um grande escudo espiritual ao redor dele e seus aliados, bloqueando ataques de todas as naturezas. *'Spirit Hook:' Com um mero gesto, o Yncarne arranca a alma do alvo, a desfazendo no vento. *'Storm of Whsipers:' O baixo sibilo do sussurro de Ynnead é juntado com a voz de incontáveis almas anciãs de outros Eldar, criando um gigantesco crescendo psíquico enlouquecedor que deixa mortais insanos e rasga mentes. *'Unbind Souls:' O Yncarne corta as uniões que conectam a alma de um indivíduo ao seu corpo físico, se alimentando da sua essência espiritual para aumentar o poder dele mesmo e de seus Ynnari. *'Word of the Phoenix:' Cantando numa língua que não foi usada por milênios, o Yncarne dá sobre seus aliados os poderes da fênix mítica, os permitindo a renascer mais forte sem importar o quão completamente eles são destruídos. *'Gaze of Ynnead:' Os olhos do Yncarne se acendem com chamas brancas enquanto a majestosidade do poder verdadeiro de Ynnead é canalizada através dele. O Deus Sussurrante olha através dos olhos do Yncarne, e qualquer ser que for percebido por eles é morto instantaneamente. Nenhum escudo ou feitiço pode protegê-lo de seu fim inescapável, sendo uma aniquilação final e completa em todos os níveis. Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Assexuados Categoria:Personagens de Livros Categoria:Personagens de Jogos Categoria:Personagens de Tabuleiro Categoria:Classe 2 Categoria:Classe 1 Categoria:Aleteomantes Categoria:Warhammer 40.000 Categoria:Cronoplastas Categoria:Telecinetas Categoria:Telepatas Categoria:Conceitualizadores Categoria:Acausais Categoria:Uranomantes Categoria:Imortais Categoria:Intangíveis Categoria:Animoplastas Categoria:Elfos Categoria:Deuses Categoria:Classe 3/A Categoria:Classe 1/B Categoria:Classe 1/ACategoria:NiilomanipuladoresCategoria:CronoplastasCategoria:Oniscientes